If I can stop one heart from breaking -
by charlietno
Summary: [G!P Quinn e Cheerio!Rachel, Faberry] Quinn viene considerata uno scarto della società e Rachel è la ragazza più desiderata dell'intero Mc Kinley. Ma Quinn possiede qualcosa che Rachel vuole e le propone un accordo che stravolgerà sempre di più le loro vite. Enjoy!


_Caviglie sottili._

_Polpacci tonici._

_Cosce ambrate._

_Ventre piatto._

_Seno sodo._

_Scollatura prosperosa._

_Collo ben in vista._

"_Merda, merda, merda_" sbottò Quinn sottovoce, portandosi le mani sul marsupio appoggiato in mezzo alle sue gambe e spingendo verso il basso.

_Sedere da mordere._

_Schiena da graffiare._

_E poi di nuovo,_

_Collo da marchiare._

_Scollatura da esplorare._

_Seno da strizzare._

_Ventre da leccare._

_Gambe da spalancare._

Si lasciò scivolare un'imprecazione fra le labbra.

Perchè si torturava in quel modo da sola?

Quinn se lo chiedeva ogni santissimo giorno, quando anche solo il profilo di Rachel Berry compariva all'orizzonte.

Lei era perfetta. La Capo-Cheerios, la ragazza del Quaterback Finn Saccodipatate Hudson. Lei camminava impettita in mezzo ai corridoi, con le frange del gonnellino che si agitavano all'aria e le scarpette da ginnastica che battevano ritmiche sul pavimento, in un'apoteosi del successo, del potere e della bellezza.

Quinn strinse la mascella e dilatò le narici cercando di respirare, mentre Rachel sul palco dell'auditorium faceva una piroetta, continuando a chiacchierare con Santana e Brittany.

Spinse il marsupio ancora di più, fortunatamente quei jeans larghi non le stringevano nel cavallo.

Per non parlare di quando la sentiva cantare, lì sì che perdeva ogni potere sul suo amichetto.

Come in quel momento, dopo l'esibizione di dieci minuti prima. La sua voce, i suoi movimenti, la sua risata, i suoi sguardi l'avevano fatta eccitare.

Quinn era ben consapevole che avrebbe dovuto fare come ogni pomeriggio dopo il Glee, risolvere il problema da sola.

Perchè, andiamo, chi avrebbe anche solo voluto avvicinarsi ad una tipa strana come lei?

Non le era bastato, da piccola, essere etichettata come Lucy Caboosey, no. Durante la pubertà, le era anche dovuto crescere un pene.

Ovviamente, tutto il Mc Kinley lo era venuto a sapere nel giro di un nanosecondo, bruciando la sua più piccola possibilità di ottenere un posto nella piramide sociale del liceo. Era precipitata in fondo. La outsider.

Gli unici che l'avevano accettata, così per dire, erano stati i ragazzi del Glee. Loro l'avevano accolta, senza fare troppe differenze anche se Santana, Brittany, Finn, Puck e, fino a poco tempo prima, anche Rachel le rivolgevano a malapena la parola. Chiunque era spaventato dal suo sguardo. La diffidenza/indifferenza/sofferenza che emanava da tutti i pori, di sicuro non aiutava.

Era una specie di compromesso, lei stava lontana da loro e loro stavano lontani da lei. Questo era sempre andato bene a tutti fino a poche settimane prima.

Rachel ultimamente cercava di avvicinarla e faceva la civettuola, flirtava con lei. Non poteva sapere che ogni volta che la guardava con i suoi profondi occhi da cerbiatta, un qualcosa le si agitava nelle mutande.

E Quinn si malediceva. Oh, se si malediceva.

Odiava non riuscire a controllarsi, ma d'altronde, era un'adolescente piena di ormoni e con un sacco di tensione sessuale non sfogata, l'alzabandiera era inevitabile.

Fortunatamente nessuno se n'era ancora accorto. Forse perchè, infondo, nessuno si accorgeva di lei.

Comunque era attrezzata: portava un marsupio, sopra dei jeans larghi e strappati, l'aiutava a non sentirsi troppo osservata.

A quello ci pensavano i capelli mezzi biondi, mezzi rosa. Amava quel tono di colore. O meglio: lei no, Rachel sì.

Era da tempo ormai che si era abituata all'idea di questa sua cotta colossale per lei, non poteva farci nulla.

Aveva provato a fare l'indifferente, ad ignorarla.

Quando pensava di esserci riuscita, si ritrovava chiusa nella sua camera a masturbarsi pensando alla sua figura.

Era un caso perso.

Il professor Shuester battè le mani, richiamando tutti all'ordine.

Quinn alzò lo sguardo dal rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni verso di lui, incrociando quello di Rachel.

Si perse pochi secondi, più di una normale occhiata, meno di uno sguardo da maniaco.

Un brivido le percorse la schiena, sollevò una mano e se la passò lentamente nei capelli, scombinando le ciocche colorate. Aveva visto qualcosa di diverso in quei occhi, una scintilla differente.

Il professore concluse il Glee e liberò tutti ai loro impegni. Impegni? Quali erano i suoi impegni?

Quinn aveva fin troppo tempo libero, dal momento che praticamente non possedeva amici.

Probabilmente sarebbe andata a correre, dopo essere ovviamente passata da casa per risolvere il "problema".

Lentamente i ragazzi cominciarono ad uscire dall'aula, passandole davanti come se fosse invisibile.

Nessun saluto, nessun sorriso di circostanza. Ma questo era parte del compromesso, no?

Rimasero Santana, Brittany e Rachel, ancora intente a chiacchierare. Si domandò perchè diavolo quel giorno avesse deciso di sedersi in prima fila, nel mezzo, dritta davanti a dove Rachel si era esibita.

Continuò a fissare il pianoforte maledicendosi mentalmente, mentre aspettava che le Cheerios uscissero dall'auditorium per andarsene a sua volta.

Stranamente, invece, sentì chiamare il suo nome. Sollevò lo sguardo e vide Rachel sorriderle.

"Ciao Quinn!"

"Rachel."

La vide mettersi a piedi uniti, le mani dietro la schiena e impettita davanti a lei.

Quinn aveva il proprio viso all'altezza del seno di Rachel e non aiutava ciò che pulsava nei suoi boxer.

"Posso chiederti una cosa, Quinn?"

Annuì.

Rachel fece un passo nella sua direzione.

"Cosa nascondi lì sotto?"

Avanzò di nuovo prendendosi l'inaspettata libertà di sedersi sulle ginocchia di Quinn che trovava serie difficoltà nel respirare.

Non era possibile che Rachel se ne fosse accorta, non era possibile. Oh, Dio. Cosa sarebbe successo se invece l'avesse fatto?

Lei e Santana e Brittany avrebbero passato il resto della loro vita a prenderla in giro. Già lo vedeva: "_Hey, Fabray! No, no! Ferma! Non mi guardare, potresti eccitarti!_" o peggio.  
Quel poco di vita che le era rimasta era finita, distrutta.  
Cercò di acquistare un po' di controllo e balbettò dandosi della stupida nel farlo "C-cosa?"

"Nel marsupio, Quinn." le disse gentilmente Rachel accennando appena con il volto al suo accessorio.

Sentì le spalle rilassarsi ma non lasciò che la tensione l'abbandonasse completamente perchè era sempre bene restare in guardia.  
La sua domanda venne interrotta dalla porta dell'aula sbattuta dietro il corpo di Santana e da un "Ci vediamo, Berry" lasciato dietro di sè.

E poi un delicato tocco. Una carezza sul fianco e un frugare fra i suoi vestiti.

Rachel la stava fissando negli occhi, senza cattiveria, solo curiosità mentre le slacciava il marsupio, distruggendo la sua unica protezione.  
Quinn socchiuse gli occhi aspettandosi il peggio.

"Fazzoletti, chiavi e un cellulare? Tutto qui?" sentì domandarsi.

Riaprì le palpebre e trovò un paio di occhioni marroni divertiti che la stavano fissando. "E io che credevo ci fosse un mistero qui dentro. Non te ne liberi mai di questo marsupio."  
Tutto quello che Quinn riusciva a fare era boccheggiare a vuoto e fissare la mano della ragazza che lentamente si avvicinava al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

"R-rachel?" domandò, forse in cerca di spiegazioni o forse perchè il suo nome era tutto quello che riusciva a blaterare in quel momento.

"E' questo il vero mistero, non è così?" le domandò sempre curiosamente, appoggiando la mano sopra la sua erezione. Solo del tessuto divideva la pelle dalla pelle.

Quinn cercò aria mentre le sue mani scivolavano lungo i fianchi della ragazza facendo presa salda e tenendola inchiodata lì.  
In quel momento era davvero a corto di parole, non sapeva cosa dire, non sapeva nemmeno cosa pensare.  
Non si lamentò quando Rachel, senza smettere di muovere la sua mano in un dolce tormento, riprese a parlare.

"Mi hai sempre incuriosita, sai? Da quando tutti abbiamo saputo del tuo mi sembra-di-capire-non-piccolo-amichetto mi sono sempre domandata come potesse essere il sesso con te."

Quinn si domandò se il suo cuore si stesse ancora muovendo.  
Non aveva risposta.  
Ciò che sapeva per certo era che non avrebbe resistito a lungo sotto il tocco di quella mano. E la stava solo massaggiando sopra i jeans. Dio.

"Quindi avrei una proposta. Un qualcosa che sarà vantaggioso per entrambe." annunciò Rachel scivolando più vicina con il suo bacino alle parti intime di Quinn che strinse la mascella e fece un'enorme fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti.

"Vai avanti." bofonchiò.

La bocca di Rachel raggiunse rapida il suo orecchio. "Io, te. Letto. Tutte le volte che vogliamo senza legami." E poi si tirò indietro sorridendole ampiamente.

Quinn puntò lo sguardo dritto nei suoi occhi mentre il suo cervello elaborava. Era un'occasione che non avrebbe perso per nulla al mondo. Forse era la sua unica occasione al mondo. Ed era sesso, del sano ed agile sesso con la desideratissima Rachel Berry.

Annuì, portando le mani sul bordo della minigonna, giocando con l'orlo con le dita e spingendo il suo bacino più vicino al suo.

"E Finn?" domandò improvvisamente. Dio, Quinn, i sensi di colpa? Sei davvero una pappamolle.

"Dimmi, Fabray, immagino ti sia giunta voce della scarsezza delle sue prestazioni sessuali."

"Mh-hm."

"La risposta mi sembra abbastanza ovvia, no?"

Rachel strizzò leggermente la mano e questa volta Quinn non riuscì a non socchiudere gli occhi.

"Ovviamente, non potrai dirlo a nessuno. Dovrà essere una cosa che rimane fra noi. Ci stai?"

"Sarei una stupida a non starci."

"Ottimo!"

Esclamò Rachel sollevandosi di scatto dalle sue gambe e infilandosi lo zaino in spalla.

Quinn sbuffò lamentandosi e sollevò un sopracciglio in cerca di spiegazioni per il suo brusco cambiamento.

"Ti aspetto in macchina, dietro l'angolo della via. Aspetta due minuti ad uscire da qui. Nessuno deve vederci."

"Okay."

Non dette nemmeno il tempo a Quinn di rispondere che già era fuori dalla porta, uscendo dalla stanza con una delle sue solite scenate teatrali.

Quinn rimase seduta su quella sedia per più di due minuti, cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo. Era successo tutto così rapidamente.  
Non sapeva da che parte cominciare a ragionare e tutto ciò era tremendamente frustrante perchè lei era abituata ad analizzare in ogni minimo dettaglio ogni situazione.  
Tutto quello che poteva fare in quel momento era andare avanti e vedere cosa sarebbe successo. 

* * *

Camminò veloce, cercando di non prestare attenzione a ciò su cui il suo marsupio rimbalzava. Tutto quello che voleva era raggiungere quella fottutissima macchina prima che lo splendido sogno che stava vivendo potesse finire.  
Individuò dopo l'angolo un SUV rosso che aspettava su un lato della strada con le quattro frecce, aumentò il passo, si dette una sistemata rapida ai capelli senza sapere neanche perchè lo stesse facendo ed aprì la portiera.

Si sedette e nervosamente si voltò a fissare la ragazza al volante, che ancora non aveva messo in moto la macchina.

"Dove andiamo?"

"Casa mia. I miei sono fuori fino a stasera dopo cena."

Quinn annuì e spostò lo sguardo verso il finestrino cercando di evitare quello di Rachel. Era tremendamente agitata: lei le piaceva, la attraeva e ciò che le pulsava in mezzo alle gambe ne era la conferma. Il problema era che nessuno prima di allora l'aveva anche solo sfiorata, figuriamoci promesso qualcosa.

Strinse il marsupio fino a far diventare le nocche bianche e si agitò sul seggiolino cercando una posizione confortevole.

"Puoi anche rilassarti. Non mordo. Cioè, _ora_ non mordo." disse Rachel con tutta la noncuranza del mondo, facendo roteare una mano in aria mentre l'altra reggeva il volante.

Quinn fece un sorrisetto che probabilmente assomigliò più ad una smorfia e continuò a tenersi le mani sul marsupio. Rassicurante, davvero.

Rachel scostò lo sguardo qualche istante dalla strada per puntarlo sulle mani della ragazza accanto a sè.

Quinn si accorse che si stava leccando le labbra e stava per parlare ancora. Poteva vedere la curiosità divorarla dentro.

"Posso farti una domanda?"

"Dimmi."

"E' vero quello che dicono di te?"

"Specifica. Dicono molte cose su di me."

La macchina rallentò in prossimità di un semaforo e Rachel se ne approfittò per voltarsi verso di lei ed ammiccare in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Oh, _quelle_ voci.  
Quinn annuì e si schiarì la voce per dare spiegazioni, trovando la situazione orribilmente imbarazzante ma ormai c'era dentro quindi non poteva fare altro che andare avanti.

"H-ho un pene più lungo della media. Molto più lungo."

"Tipo?"

"Tipo 23 centimetri."

"Oh."

Rachel rimase pensierosa per altri minuti e Quinn non sapeva se ringraziare o meno perchè il suo silenzio un po' la spaventava, poi le domandò di nuovo.

"Quando.. Uh, ecco, quando ti è _spuntato_?"

"Mi è _spuntato _appena iniziata la pubertà. Sai, alle altre ragazze è nato il seno, a me un pene." commentò Quinn inzuppando abbastanza la frase di sarcasmo.

"E fa male?"

Quinn roteò gli occhi verso l'alto. La domanda di Rachel era ingenua ma se solo avesse potuto immaginare quanto male le faceva in quel momento forse non avrebbe continuato a sorridere alla strada.

"No, è come un comune pene. Come quello di qualsiasi maschio."

"Solo più grosso."

"Solo più grosso, sì."

Quinn quasi rise mentre la macchina rallentò nel vialetto di casa Berry, fino a fermarsi. Nel complesso era una villetta a schiera molto carina e ben curata. Il prato era tagliato e il delicato pergolato copriva la larga veranda con una sedia a dondolo di metallo smaltata di bianco.

Rachel si slacciò la cintura e si voltò verso di Quinn, l'abitacolo era pieno di una tensione che chiunque avrebbe potuto tagliare con un coltello.

"Quinn." chiamò la sua attenzione delicatamente. "Levalo."

Quinn continuò a fissarla, senza muoversi. Senza capire. Levare cosa?

"Leva il marsupio."

Era completamente stregata dai suoi occhi, da quello sguardo. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa in quel momento quindi spostò una mano verso la sua schiena, alla ricerca della chiusura.

Clack.

Sempre con gli occhi puntati in quelli davanti a sè spostò il marsupio verso il seggiolino di dietro. Rachel abbassò pochi secondi lo sguardo sul suo rigonfiamento e lo fece ritornare dove prima.

"Slacciati i pantaloni. Voglio vederti."

"Rache-"

"Quinn, per favore."

Con un po' di riluttanza annuì. Si sbottonò i jeans e fece scorrere la zip verso il basso, poi infilò una mano nei boxer ed afferrò il suo membro duro ed eccitato e lo tirò fuori.

Miagolò di gioia nel sentirsi finalmente libera, l'aria fresca faceva un piacevole contrasto contro la sua pelle bollente.

Rachel si leccò le labbra senza staccare gli occhi dalla sua erezione che se ne stava fieramente eretta in tutta la sua lunghezza in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Quinn era terrorizzata ed eccitata al contempo, temeva che Rachel potesse scoppiare a ridere da un momento all'altro, gridandole addosso "Mostro! Mostro!"

Invece continuava a fissarla, il respiro più corto. Quinn vedeva quanti pensieri passavano per quella mente in quei istanti. Rachel pensava milioni di cose, sapeva che come prima stava per chiederle ancora qualcosa.

"Toccati. Toccati Quinn, fallo per me."

Quinn non esitò questa volta, il cervello che si era fatto prendere il sopravvento dal corpo e dall'eccitazione e cominciò ad accarezzare la sua lunghezza.

Strinse le dita e mosse la mano dall'alto verso il basso in un movimento continuo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Rachel era ipnotizzata. Nessuno era mai stato così eccitato per lei. Nemmeno Finn. Finn non era mai così grosso e duro per lei.

Solo durante le partite di football in tv, per questo sospettava che fosse gay. Ma Quinn, Mosè, che piacevole sorpresa.

Una parte dello sperma cominciava a fuoriuscire dalla punta, Quinn era rimasta così eccitata per ore che le sarebbero bastate altre poche mosse e sarebbe venuta subito.

Rachel allungò la mano esitante e sostituì quella della bionda, adeguandosi al suo ritmo ed adeguandosi alla sua immaginazione.

Quinn reclinò la testa all'indietro contro il seggiolino mentre quelle dita delicate la portavano sempre più vicina all'orgasmo.

Dio, in quei momenti _amava_ avere un pene.

"R-rach-el"

Quinn bofonchiò nel momento in cui l'onda di piacere la invase e la sua erezione cominciò ad eiaculare tutto lo sperma sulla mano della ragazza e sui propri pantaloni.

Mantenne gli occhi socchiusi per alcuni secondi, che diventarono un minuto quando l'imbarazzo la colse in pieno.

Non voleva vederla scappare via. Non voleva vedere pentimento o disgusto nei suoi occhi. Non vol-

Labbra.

Morbide e soffici labbra contro le sue.

Un sfiorarsi leggero e poi più nulla.

"Andiamo, Quinn. Puliamo ed entriamo in casa."

Riaprì gli occhi e vide Rachel sorridere, le gote leggermente arrossate mentre le porgeva un fazzolettino di carta. Lo prese, si ripulì più che potè e si riallacciò i pantaloni.

Aprì lo sportello e raggiunse Rachel sul pianerottolo dove incrociò il suo sguardo e vi vide divertimento ed eccitazione.

Okay, forse non sarebbe stato un vero e proprio disastro.


End file.
